newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Rules References
A quick summary of the SJ Games rule books and the rules that will and will not be used in the game. Rule books that are not listed here are not in use, nor any optional or expansion rules from them. * GURPS Characters ** Characters are allowed to purchase techniques. ** Wildcard skils are not available. ** Skill-based magic is not in use. * GURPS Campaigns ** Delvers and boss monsters can use Extra Effort in combat, including most of the new options from Martial Arts. Heroic Charge is not allowed, though. * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: Dungeons * GURPS Martial Arts ** Style perks are allowed, and PCs can create their own styles with GM approval. PCs are limited to 1 Combat perk per 20 points in combat skills, as well as 1 Combat Perk from their style(s) per 10 points in combat skills. ** The Expanded Combat Maneuvers and Additional Combat Options will be in use. Tournament Combat and the new Injury and Recovery rules will not be used. *** Harsh Realism for Unarmed Fighters will not be in use, nor will the position penalties for Fast-Draw. *** Cinematic Combat rules clarifications will be in use, but not Chambara fighting. *** All new Extra Effort options for combat are allowed, except Heroic Charge. ** New cinematic techniques are allowed, but see . * GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling ** Technical Grappling is generally is use. ** Cranking It Up is in use, but only for people with Trained by a Master. ** Quick and Dirty CP is not in use. ** Harsh Realism for Unarmed Fighters is not in use. ** Muscling It, both Brute Parry and Bucking Bronco, are available. * GURPS Mass Combat ** These rules will be used for all battles, subject to some . * GURPS Powers ** New abilities will need GM approval * GURPS Powers: Divine Favor ** Divine Favor is available for starting Divine Casters. * GURPS Power-Ups 1: Imbuements ** Imbuements are available. All Imbuements from Pyramid articles are also available. * GURPS Power Ups 2: Perks ** All these perks are available except the Named Item Perk and the Unusual Background Perks. * GURPS Power Ups 3: Talents ** All these talents are available, and players may make up new talents with GM permission, including weapon related talents. ** Alternate Benefits are in effect. ** Other optional talent rules, including Anti-Talents, are not in effect. * GURPS Power Ups 4: Enhancements ** New abilities will need GM approval. * GURPS Power Ups 5: Impulse Buys ** Destiny points are in use. ** In general, all other rules from Chapter 1 are in use. * GURPS Social Engineering ** This will be the reference for diplomacy, propaganda, and similar efforts. * GURPS Tech: Low-Tech ** Low-Tech is the definitive source for weapon statistics. * GURPS Supers ** Absurdly large weapons use the "Improvised Weapons" rules on p 120-121. Absurdly large weapons can be sharpened to inflict cu or im damage, as appropriate. Weapon skill for absurdly large weapons is at the GM's discretion. * GURPS Tech: Low-Tech Instant Armor ** Pectorals are available. * GURPS Thaumatology and Thaumotology: Magical Styles ** Style perks are allowed, and PCs can create their own styles with GM approval. PCs are limited to 1 Magic perk per 20 points in spells, as well as 1 Magic Perk from their style(s) per 10 points in spells. ** Other optional rules from Thaumatology are not in use. * GURPS Thaumatology: Sorcery and Sorcery: Protection and Warning Spells ** Sorcery is available for Arcane casters. ** Alternate Rituals (Sorcery p 7) is in effect. ** Damaging spells are limited to 3d. Area effect damaging spells are limited to 2d. There is no cap on "damaging" spells with the No Wounding modifier. ;Non-SJ Games sources * Better Fantasy Armor ** , as written up on this wiki, is in use.